


Blue Eyes [Mako x Blind!Reader]

by BabyPandu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Civilian AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Help, Homelessness, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, homeless Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/pseuds/BabyPandu
Summary: Being blind all your life you were use to taking abuse and learning to adapt. After the death of any family member who could take you in you find yourself homeless in the streets of New York City. Unable to watch where you go your almost killed in traffic, only to be saved by a new strange man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only determined this about this reader though is they do have blue eyes. This is because of the blindness they've had since birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not sure if i'll continue this one or not...

Your POV 

It was cold. The air was thick and humid, something that could could drown in it it got any worst. The city was duller than normal, the threat of a hurricane on way. At least that's what you thought was going on from what you over heard. You normally had trouble walking down the streets of New York... well.. at least you hoped it was still New York. You had been walking for so long you couldn't tell any more.

You didn't know where you were going. A hand lightly following the side of a building, your only guide to the city. Whenever you came to the end of the side walk you could tell from the slight drop off into a small puddle. Then you would wait and listen. Either to hear if there were cars coming or if anyone was there to press the button so you could cross the road.

No one offered to help you, but you were use to that. Plus who could really tell you were blind without you saying anything. You didn't wear the glasses, or have a walking stick or a guide dog. You only went by the other senses. That proofed harder then you thought now that you were alone. You found yourself wandering down empty streets, the rain starting to pick up again. You needed to find some shelter before it got any worst. Your body ached, cold and numb from the rain. The wind wasn't any held, roughly blowing against your cold skin and cloths.

Your foot dropped into a puddle as you came to the end of a side walk. You continued walking, only because you didn't hear the car that was coming until you could tell it was too late. You could hear it now, the splashing of water that did little to muffle the screech of the brakes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mako's POV 

The rain didn't seem to be lightening up any time soon and that was fine. It didn't bother me so much, but I did have to clean my uniform once I got home then. I had just left work, tired from running around serving tables. I worked at a fancier restaurant in the down town area, the pay was good but the work was tiresome. Forced to wear a nicer suit as i waited tables. The thing was soaked now but nothing a trip to the dry cleaners couldn't do.

I watched the roads around me, it was quiet for an afternoon in New York, the streets still were filled with taxis but not nearly as bad as it usually is. The sidewalks were barren of people, so it shocked me when I saw a small girl on the other side of the street. When I say small she was small, very short. I knew it might seem she was smaller than she actually was simply because I was a Goliath, standing a little over 7 feet tall. She followed closely to a wall as she walked to the crosswalk. Not seeming to take mind of where she going she walked out into the middle of the street. I watched in horror as a car screeched around the corner, taking less care than her when looking where they were going. I heard the sequel of the breaks but it was nothing against the rain.

Not a second to spare I took a barreling run across the street, lunging and enveloping her small form in my arms. Holding her tightly against me as we fell out of the way of the taxi. The car rode off, the driver yelling something I didn't care to hear before speeding off. I was sore for a moment, having landed hard on my side in the wet asphalt. That's when i heard a small groan under me, shifting my arms I looked down to the soaking wet girl in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up tightly.

I move to sit up, holding her up with one arm. Her (Y/C) wet hair stuck to my arm and across her face. Her chest moved with every shallow breath she took. Looking around I had no idea what to do. She was knocked out cold and alone, I couldn't just leave her here. My mind said to take her to the hospital but that was very far away. I could call an ambulance...

"Hello?" A soft voice came.

My eyes looked down, she was awake. Her eyes were open and lively now but she still looked out of it. Her eyes blinked softly, they were such a bright vivid light blue. I had never seen such blue eyes. 

"Hello?" She asked again,"What happened?"

Taking me out of my trance "You almost got run over, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

Carefully I stood, holding her small frame in my arms for a moment. It almost felt like I was holding a small child with how scrawny she was. I soon feel her push against me, taking the hint I gently stand her on the ground. 

"Thank you for saving me.." She said softly. 

"Don't mention it." I grunt softly in return. "Why did you just walk out into the road though?"

"I didn't hear the car coming."

"Hear it?... Why didn't you just look?" I asked still confused.

"I'm can't see... I'm blind." 

I don't know why I was as shocked as was. It kinda made sense though, the car was kinda quiet because of the rain. Why she followed so close to the wall when walking down the street, and the bright vivid color of her eyes... 

"Why are you out here all alone then?" I pressed the matter, suddenly feeling a more worried feeling for her.

She shrugged and rubbed her arm."I dont know..."

I looked her over more. She looked filthy, her cloths were soaked but they looked muddy, like they had been covered in dry dirt before hand. Her hair was (Y/C) but also looked dirty and ratted despite being wet down. Her wet cloths clung to her thin figure, it looked like she hadnt eaten well in a while. I huffed.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me? My treat?" I hoped she would accept, it really looked like she could use a good meal.

"Dinner?... I...well I assume both of us are soaked now...and I don't even know your name..."

I smiled some."Names Mako."


End file.
